Wszyscy i Beth
thumb|right|250px|Wszyscy świętują zwycięstwo Beth w jej zakończeniu Beth jest jedynaczką, która wychowała się farmie, przez co nie miała umiejętności społecznych, a także nie umiała zawierać przyjaźni przed dołączeniem do Totalnej Porażki. Zawsze chciała pokazać, że jest fajna, ale zawsze kończyło się to upokorzeniem. Mimo tego zdobyła paru przyjaciół. Jest też trochę naiwna, przez co dawała się zmanipulować antagonistą, którzy ją wykorzystywali do swych niecnych celów. Alejandro Mimo, że Alejandro i Beth nie biorą udziału w tym samym sezonie, to Beth zdaje sobie sprawę z jego nikczemnych działań. W Aloha, Finał! podobnie jak większość patrzy gniewnie na Alejandro gdy ten wrzucił Codyego do wody z rekinami. Beth cieszy się również w zakończeniu Heather, gdy ta zrzuciła Alejandro z wulkanu. Blaineley thumb|left|210px|Blaineley pośpiesza Beth, aby szybciej podała odpowiedź. W Podsumowanie: Po Bólu! Beth jest zła na Blaineley za to, że wysłała Bridgette na Syberię. W tym samym odcinku, gdy Beth jest przy końcu wyzwania, Blaineley pogania ją aby podała odpowiedź, tym samym wracając do Totalnej Porażki. Jednak Blaineley podała Beth odpowiedź na pytanie i tym samym przypadkowo dostała się do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Brady thumb|right|210px|Beth i Brady przytulają się. Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej odwiedź stronę, Beth i Brady Beth poznała Brady'ego w dwudniowej przerwie pomiędzy sezonami. Przez cały drugi sezon, Beth opowiada, że Brady to jej chłopak, ale nikt jej nie wierzy nawet w to, że Brady w ogóle istnieje, twierdząc, że jest tylko wytworem jej wyobraźni. W odcinku 2008: Owen w kosmosie Beth kończy związek z Bradym, gdyż uważa, że nie był jej pisany, oraz, że Harold się niej podkochuje. W Kto będzie milionerem? okazuje się, że Brady tak naprawdę istnieje, który przyszedł po ogłoszeniu zwycięscy, aby przytulić Beth. Wszyscy zawodnicy byli w szoku. Bridgette thumb|left|210px|Beth przekonuje Bridgette, aby weszła na scenę. Beth i Bridgette nie miały zbyt wielu relacji, jednak mimo to widać, że się dogadują. W Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1 Beth wita się z Bridgette przedstawiając się. W Bunt w studiu Beth Odpowiada Szefowi, jakie było najdziwniejsze miejsce spotkania Bridgette i Geoffa. W Podsumowanie: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette Bridgette bała się wejść na scenę po pocałunku z Alejandro, a Beth ja przekonuje, żeby zdjęła worek z głowy i weszła. Chris thumb|right|210px|Beth wita Chrisa przytulając go. Beth jest pierwszym zawodnikiem, który spotyka się na żywo z Chrisem. Witając się z nim przytula go i mówi, mu, że w telewizji wyglądał na wyższego. Chris jej wtedy sarkastycznie dziękuje. W W górę strumienia Beth spóźniła się na omawianie kolejnego wyzwania, Chris nie chciał jej wszystkiego od nowa tłumaczyć, więc powiedział jedynie, że ma wsiąść do łódki i płynąć na Wyspę Kości. W Super Haro-ld Chris nie był pod wrażeniem jej stroju super bohaterki "Kobieta w dechę". Gdy Beth mówi Chrisowi, że ma zdolność rozmawiania z roślinami, ten sarkastycznie się pyta czy rozmawia z nimi o nawozach jakie lubią. Chris za to daje jej 3/10 punktów. W Duma księżniczki Beth zgaduje gatunek dzisiejszego filmu zanim Chris to ogłosił co go trochę zdenerwowało. Chris mówi jej wtedy, ze jak jeszcze raz mu przerwie to wykopie ją z programu. Chris również nie pozwala być Beth księżniczką w wyzwaniu co ja rozzłościło. Na ceremonii eliminacji Chris ogłasza że będą produkować lalki księżniczki na wzór Beth, zamiast Courtney, gdyż jej prawnicy zażądali dosyć duży procent. Bet jest z tego powodu szczęśliwa i nawet nie przeszkadza jej to, ze nie ma żadnych zysków ze sprzedaży. W Dobry piesek Chris był pod wrażeniem, gdy widział jak Beth wytresowała swojego szopa. Chris ogłasza również, że Beth jest zwyciężczynią pierwszej części wyzwania. Po eliminacji Courtney i Owena, Chris ogłasza ją i Duncana jako finalistów, Planu Totalnej Porażki. W Bunt w studiu Beth daje rady Chrisowi, jak pogodzić się z Szefem z którym jest aktualnie w konflikcie. Jednak Chris nie chciał tego słuchać. Gdy ona i Duncan biegli przed ostatni tor przeszkód oboje naśmiewali się z Chrisa gdy w nich rzucał. W Kto będzie milionerem? Chris pokazuje filmik z Beth, na którym widać jak jej jedzenie, które było dla wszystkich dziewczyn. W Aloha, Finał! Beth wraz z innymi zawodnikami zaczęła się śmiać, gdy łódka Chrisa i Szefa zaczęła tonąć. Cody W Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2 Cody i Leshawna śmieją się z Beth, gdy musiała nosić kurczaka na głowie. W Polowanie złej woli Beth poszła zawieść Cody'ego do portu wstydu, gdyż ten był na wózku inwalidzkim. Następnie Beth całuje Cody'ego w policzek, a ten zsuwa się do wody W Aloha, Finał! Beth i inni zawodnicy jest zła na Alejandro, gdy rzucił Cody'ego rekinom na pożarcie. Courtney thumb|left|210px|W celu wciągnięcia Beth do sojuszu, Courtney pozwala jej korzystać z jej palmtopa. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Beth i Courtney Beth i Courtney konkurowały w tej samej drużynie na Planie Totalnej Porażki. Beth podobne jak inni członkowie zespołu nie lubiła Courtney, ze względu na jej władczy charakter. Po połączeniu drużyn Beth próbuje wyeliminować Courtney, jednak ta ciągle zdobywa immunitet, więc Beth próbuje wyeliminować Duncana, aby w ten osłabić Courtney, jednak zawsze zostaje wyeliminowany ktoś inny. Po eliminacji Lindsay obie zostały ostatnimi dziewczynami w sezonie. Courtney zakłada wtedy sojusz Beth, który rozpada się w następnym odcinku. Ostatecznie Beth, wraz z Duncanem eliminuje Courtney w Dobry piesek. DJ W Kto będzie milionerem? mimo jego przyjaźni z Duncanem, DJ postanowił zagłosować na Beth, gdyż uważa ja za miłą, więc to ona według niego powinna wygrać milion dolarów. Duncan thumb|right|210px|Beth pomaga Duncanowi w finale. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Beth i Duncan Beth i Duncan nie mają żadnych relacji na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, gdyż Beth została szybko wyeliminowana, oraż z powodu, że oboje rywalizowali w przeciwnych drużynach. Ich relacja po raz pierwszy pojawia się na Planie Totalnej Porażki Beth próbuje wyeliminować Duncana, aby osłabić Courtney, jednak jej się to nie udaje. Oboje dochodzą do finału drugiego sezonu, gdzie ich konflikt zamienia się w przyjaźń. Ezekiel W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki Ezekiel pyta się Beth i Lindsay, czy może z nimi współpracować. Beth zgadza się, jednak pod warunkiem, że nie będzie ich obrażał. Ezekiel wiele razy próbował powiedzieć dziewczynom, że właśnie znaleźli walizkę z milionem dolarów, jednak były one wtedy zajęte rozmową i nie chciały go słuchać. Geoff thumb|left|210px|Beth odkrywa, że źródło "kosmicznych dźwięków" to całowanie się [[Bridgette i Geoffa.]] W Poszukiwanie kosmicznych jaj Beth odkrywa źródło dziwnych dźwięków, którym było całowanie się Bridgette i Geoffa. Gwen W Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2 Gwen stała obok Cody'ego i Leshawny, jednak w przeciwieństwie do nich nie śmiała się z Beth, gdy ta bała się skoczyć. W 3:10 do Obłędowa Beth i inni członkowie Zabójczych Makiet jest złą na Gwen, że Trent zawalał wyzwania, myśląc, że to był ich układ. Beth pomaga wtedy Justinowi szantażować Gwen. Mimo to Gwen nie ma urazy do Beth, o czym mówi w Podsumowanie II. W Bunt w studiu gdy Szef pyta Beth, czy tęskni za Gwen, ta odpowiada, że sprawiedliwie odpadła biorąc pod uwagę to, jak daleko zaszła w pierwszym sezonie. Harold thumb|right|210px|Beth całuje Harolda. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Beth i Harold Oboje nie mają wielu relacji na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, gdyż konkurowali w przeciwnych drużynach, oraz ich szybkiej eliminacji. Na Planie Totalnej Porażki, również byli w innych zespołach, jednak po połączeniu zaczynają się przyjaźnić. W 2008: Owen w kosmosie Beth zakochuje się w Haroldzie i jest w stanie dla niego zerwać z Bradym. Jednak Harold nie odwzajemnia jej uczuć. Heather thumb|left|210px|Beth przeciwstawia się Heather, gdy odkrywa jej intrygę. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Beth i Heather Na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki Heather zakłada sojusz z Beth i Lindsay, aby dojść do finału, wykorzystując ich naiwność. Heather mówi im, że mają robić co każe. W Polowanie złej woli, Beth odkrywa intrygę Heather i mówi, że nie będzie jej już usługiwać, kończąc z nią tym samym sojusz. Na Planie Totalnej Porażki ich konflikt trwa nadal, pomimo tego, że konkurują w przeciwnych drużynach. Izzy Pomimo, że zawsze konkurowały w tej samej drużynie, to obie nie mają ze sobą zbyt wielu relacji. W Zamieszki na planie Beth i reszta drużyny jest zła na Izzy, gdy każe mówić do siebie "E-Scoupe". Podczas ceremonii, Beth prawdopodobnie głosuje na Izzy. W Mistrzowie katastrofy Izzy nie wierzy Beth, o istnieniu jej chłopaka, gdy o nim wspomina. W Pełny dramat Justin przekonuje Beth i Lindsay, aby głosowały na Izzy, gdyż powiedziała, że nie jest przystojny. Justin thumb|right|210px|Justin wykorzystuje swój wygląd aby manipulować Beth. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Beth i Justin Mimo, że Beth jest w związku z Bradym, to jest zakochana w Justinie. Oboje dostają się na Plan Totalnej Porażki, gdzie są umieszczeni w jednej drużynie. Justin, podobnie jak Heather próbuje manipulować Beth i Lindsay, aby utrzymać się w grze. Z ich pomocą Justinowi udaje się wyeliminować kilka osób. Z biegiem czasu jego wygląd przestaje działać na Beth i Lindsay. Po eliminacji Justina, Beth nie wykazuje żadnych oznak współczucia. Katie i Sadie W Podsumowanie: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette Beth, Katie i Sadie walczą ze sobą, podczas grania zespołu Porażkowych Braci. Leshawna Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Beth i Leshawna Po raz pierwszy Beth i Leshawna rozmawiają ze sobą w Polowanie złej woli, gdy Beth przeciwstawiła się Heather, w wyniku czego Leshawna była z niej dumna. W Skoro nie możesz znieść upału... Leshawna zgadza się głosować na Beth, gdyż ta zrzuciła na ich drużynę klątwę. Na Planie Totalnej Porażki po połączeniu drużyn obie współpracowały w eliminacji Duncana. Eliminacja jednak się nie powiodła i to Leshawna odpadła Lindsay thumb|left|210px|Beth i Lindsay stają się najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Beth i Lindsay Beth i Lindsay są dobrymi przyjaciółkami w Totalnej Porażce. W pierwszym sezonie obie były wykorzystywane przez Heather. Zarówno Beth i Lindsay za namową Heather eliminowały osoby, które jej zagrażają, a ta mówiła im, że dzięki niej we trójkę wejdą do finału. Beth jako pierwsza odkrywa intrygę Heather i zrywa z nią sojusz, a Lindsay dowiaduje się niestety po tym jak została wyeliminowana. Obie dostają się również na Plan Totalnej Porażki, gdzie konkurują w drużynie Zabójcze Makiety, gdzie znowu są manipulowane przez antagonistę. W Reguła kołysania, podczas ceremonii Lindsay zostaje rozproszona przez Beth i przypadkowo eliminuje samą siebie. Noah W Awantura przy grze w zbijaka Beth podobnie jak reszta drużyny jest zła na Noah, gdy ten nie chciał grać w zbijaka. Na ceremonii podobnie jak reszta rzuca w niego pianką. W Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie, gdy Beth mówi, że Owen powinien wygrać sezon, Noah nazywa go "odbezpieczoną śmierdzącą bombą". Gdy Beth wygrała, w jej końcówce w Kto będzie milionerem?, Noah wiwatuje i z innymi zawodnikami podbiega do niej i ją podnosi. Owen Beth i Owen są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Mimo, ze są w jednej drużynie zarówno w pierwszym, jak i w drugim sezonie, to nie maja zbyt wielu relacji. Owen jest pierwszym zawodnikiem, który nominował Beth do eliminacji, jednak wyłącznie z powodu, że zrzuciła klątwę na ich zespół. W Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich Beth od początku kibicowała Owenowi. thumb|right|210px|Beth dopinguje Owena w [[Zamieszki na planie.]] W Planie Totalnej Porażki nadal mają nie dużo relacji, mimo, ze są w jednej drużynie. W Zamieszki na planie Beth dopinguje Owena, gdy ten ciągnął przyczepę na Klif. W Mistrzowie katastrofy Beth była zaniepokojona, gdy Szef złamał Owenowi szczękę. W Ocean ośmiu lub dziewięciu Owen wyobraża sobie Beth, Justina i Lindsay jako jedzenie. Na ceremonii Beth i inni członkowie drużyny (oprócz Courtney) namawiali Owena, aby wygłosił przemówienie. Po powrocie Owena, ten przytula Beth i innych (z wyjątkiem Courtney) witając się po przyjacielsku z nią. W Dobry piesek Beth patrzy z obrzydzeniem na Courtney i Duncana, a Owena zaczyna brać ruch wymiotny, Beth początkowo myśli, że to przez to co widzi, jednak po chwili Beth zdaje sobie sprawę, że on się na prawdę dławi i mu pomaga. W tym samym odcinku Owen jest w szoku, gdy Beth i Courtney dowiedziały się, że jest on zatrudniony przez Chrisa. W Kto będzie milionerem? mimo ich przyjaźni Owen głosuje na Duncana, ze względu na ich męską solidarność. Szef Hatchet W Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1 Beth była jedną z kilku osób, które zdenerwowały Szefa. Beth pytała się go, czy oferuje zbilansowane posiłki co go wkurzyło. W Polowanie złej woli Heather każe ukraść Beth chipsy ze stołówki Szefa. Beth początkowo udaje się pozostać niewykrytą, jednak, gdy próbuje opuścić stołówkę Szef wszedł do stołówki. Beth wtedy schowała się pod stołem, jednak przypadkowo z jej kieszeni wypadła figurka Tiki Idola. Szef usłyszał dźwięk upadania, ale nie wiedział o co chodzi. Beth wykorzystała ten moment i uciekła ze stołówki. W Bunt w studiu Beth próbuje przekonać Chrisa, że powinien pogodzić się z Szefem. Trent thumb|left|210px|Beth daje Trentowi bransoletkę przyjaźni. W W górę strumienia Oboje wraz z Lindsay płyną na Wyspę Kości. W Zamieszki na planie Beth jest zadowolona, ze Trent wybrał ją do drużyny. W Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie Beth daje Trentowi "Bransoletkę przyjaźni". Gdy po jej otrzymaniu Trent zaczął liczyć do dziewięciu, Beth była zdezorientowana. W 3:10 do Obłędowa Beth jest w szoku, gdy dowiedziała się, że Trent zawalał wyzwania. Na ceremonii głosuje na Trenta, po tym jak Gwen ją (i innych) do tego przekonała. Tyler W jej zakończeniu Kto będzie milionerem?, Tyler wiwatuje Beth po tym, jak ta wygrywa Plan Totalnej Porażki. Zobacz także En:Everyone and Beth Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Relacje ze wszystkimi Kategoria:Przyjaźnie Kategoria:Przyjaźnie ze wszystkimi